


The Woman Who Fell From the Sky

by Akisame8



Series: Phoenix [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Children, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Gauda Prime, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: Cally's twin clones meet a wonderful woman from their "Auntie's" past—and she loves to tell stories. Avon somehow manages to endure. (Part One of two.)





	The Woman Who Fell From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> There were two prompts for this story. The first was "Fall", which I used in the verb sense, as well as in the American term for "autumn". The second prompt was to write a B7 fairy tale. Once I got started on my idea, the story actually became too long (what else is new?), so I split it up into two parts. This is Part One. 
> 
> You can read everyone's wonderful stories for these prompts here on [Horizon.](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2336&rowstart=0)

The two identical little girls stared, incredulous.  
  
    "We heard that you were dead!" exclaimed Zelda, stunned by the tall, blonde apparition.  
  
    "And that you blew up your ship and an entire blockade squadron! KABOOM!" Cally Junior added gleefully.  
  
    "A lot of people thought I was dead," Captain ("Call me Jenna") Stannis grinned. "I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm _not_ —and also very happy about it."  
  
    They all listened to her story about activating her ship's self-destruct while heroically running the blockade, and how she then fell from the sky in an escape pod.  
  
    Burning, burning, _burning,_ dropping into the atmosphere of the planet like a falling star, splashing finally into one of the seas of Gauda Prime. Jenna embellished the romance of this and not the desperate survival attempts that followed.  
  
    "So my pod became a boat for awhile," she told the girls. "And eventually I was rescued by a man named Deva, who had hair like fire. But that's an entirely _different_ tale..."  
  
    It was still disconcerting for Jenna to see these two new child-versions of her lost friend and former crew mate, Cally. She had learned Cally was killed in an explosion on a distant, strange planet called Terminal, after the destruction of the _Liberator._ Though the little girls were both from Cally's gene stock, the two clones could not have been more different from one another. Zelda was the more careful and gentler of the two, and she seemed to have a head for science. The one Jenna called "Cally Junior" (little Cally accepted this moniker with pride) was reckless, hotheaded and courageous, a born freedom fighter.  
  
    It was as if the Cally that Jenna had known had been split into two separate entities.  
  
    "Tell us about _Blake!"_ Cally Junior blurted out with an eager grin.  
  
    This was a touchy subject for her—as well as for the man standing in the shadows of a nearby tree.  
  
    Jenna was seated on a huge, bench-sized root of a towering Zircopa tree. It was in full autumn display, its combustible, fan-shaped leaves now scarlet as they floated down to the ground in harmless smolders. She cast a wary side-glance over at Avon, who was leaning with laconic disinterest against another nearby tree trunk. At the mention of Blake, he dipped his head and stared at the leaves on the ground, his face becoming like stone.  
  
    "Maybe later," Jenna told them. "There are so many stories about Blake that I wouldn't know where to start." And then she and Avon gave each other a lingering glare. The astute twins did not fail to see this dangerous tension between the two of them.  
  
    "Time for a story?" Captain Jenna asked the children, who sat at her feet in worshipful attention.  
  
    She heard Avon sigh. "Here we go. More flights of ridiculous fantasy."  
  
    And yet Avon did not leave.  
        
  



End file.
